Remote management of embedded UICC (eUICC) or embedded SIM (eSIM) being distinguished from detachable UICC or SIM allows a mobile network operator (MNO) to respond to requests to change subscription from one MNO to another MNO without having physical access to the eUICC in a user equipment or terminal. Generally, eUICC handles multiple profiles from multiple MNOs, wherein only one profile can be enabled at any time in operation. In this regard, mechanisms for over-the-air remote provisioning and management of eUICC in machine-to-machine devices entail downloading new profiles, updating subscription addresses, and enabling, disabling, or deleting profiles as defined in the GMSA Remote Provisioning Architecture for eUICC Technical Specification.
In the case of multiple MNOs, one of the typical configurations entails a single logical subscription manager that hosts multiple MNO's profiles. An enterprise entity (e.g., a partner, a HUB, an aggregator, a client, etc.) may connect to the subscription manager and handle the profiles in accordance with appropriate business logics. In order to diversify, the MNOs may connect with multiple subscription managers and vice versa, wherein some MNOs may not directly connect with subscription managers. Additionally, addition or replacement of subscription managers can change the allocation of subscription managers for different enterprise entities. With multiple enterprise entities and subscription managers, a fully meshed connectivity is not practical and very difficult to manage.